


Discord Prompts

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 2 [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Prompts from the Kaishin Discord





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I separated the discord from my other drabbles just so I can keep them in order.

Autumn had finally arrived. The weather was becoming cooler, jackets now necessary, a relief from the intense summer they had had.Trees were beginning to change color, green fading into an array of reds, oranges, yellows and browns. Perhaps Shinichi’s favorite part of the season was the cold mornings. The old, wood floors of his childhood home froze his toes, leading him to wear slippers, and the chill in the air to a blanket over his shoulders; most notably, however, was that the first cup of coffee was all the more satisfying. Sure, the hot beverage would burn his tongue, but it was worth it to feel the warmth of the drink spread through his body, warming his soul.

These mornings were all the more pleasant nowadays. He got to share them with Kaito. Mornings weren’t as cold when you woke up in your lover’s arms, plus, he didn’t have to be the one to wake up and start the coffee, he could wait until the smell of the intoxicating brew wafted its way into Shinichi’s bedroom before having to make his way downstairs. When he was down there, Kaito already had a cup prepared, not to mention being able to cuddle on the couch kept him warm. Shinichi loved Kaito and would never use him for anything, but he had to admit it was nice to have his own giant hot water bottle for cold mornings.

Not only did this giant, walking water bottle make his morning coffee, he also took him on cute, fall themed dates, what more could a man want? Kaito was currently throwing one hand around in elaborate gestures, excitedly talking about the day he had planned for the two of the. His other hand was resting on Shinichi’s waist, holding him close underneath the blanket as Shinichi let his hands warm up on his coffee cup, taking long sips and enjoying the sound of his lover’s voice. “...and then we can come home and cuddle and watch that movie I told you about.” Shinichi hummed in approval. “You only heard half of what I said, didn’t you?” Shinichi hummed again, in agreement. “That just means the date will be a surprise. Life is more fun that way anyway.”

After Shinichi had finished his coffee, Kaito rushed to get the detective dressed, eager to get the day started. When Shinichi had deemed himself thoroughly prepared, he met Kaito at the front door. The magician was practically buzzing with excitement. Shinichi rolled his eyes, how he managed to be so excited for each date, Shinichi didn’t know; he felt the same, however, even if it didn’t show on his face.

Kaito took him by the hand and lead them down the streets of Beika, a skip in his step as they talked about Kaito’s upcoming shows, books they had read, the weird morning T.V. show they had been watching, anything that came to mind. All the while, Kaito lead them around corners and down different alleyways, Shinichi grew up here, but the way Kaito got around always left him feeling a little lost, so when Kaito pulled them down a short alley that lead them to a small park, it was like entering a portal to another world.

The trees were full of fall color. Brilliant reds, vibrant oranges, and vivid yellows colored the branches of large, struddy looking trees. Despite being in a city, the leaf covered pathways were devoid of people, although birds and squirrels flitted in and out of Shinichi’s view. “How did you find this place?” Shinichi asked, his voice full of awe. Kaito grinned at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“You would be surprised at the things you can see from a bird’s eye view.” Kaito had, of course, scouted the place after spotting it from the air. He had to ensure it was a good date location before he took his darling anywhere. The park had been everything Kaito had hoped it would be. It was the perfect location for this date, and it had to be, he had been planning this date for months, ever since the weather had started to cool. Tugging at his boyfriend’s hand, he lead them onto the path, the crisp leaves crunching under foot. They walked, hand in hand, admiring the beautiful colors, the silence between them comfortable. The birds chirped from somewhere in the high branches, and the soft breeze carried leaves down, falling gently, almost like a dance, to the ground below. The park may have been small, but the tree cover was so dense, and it was so quiet, Shinichi could have believed Kaito had somehow teleported him away into a distant forest.

They had wandered that way for almost an hour, before Kaito pulled Shinichi to a stop. He was staring a large, beautiful maple tree. The red of its leaves were like a fine, red wine. Light managed to sneak through its branches, casting delicate shadows onto the pair’s faces. “Well,” Kaito said, a mischievous grin on his face, “let’s go.”

“Go where?” Shinichi asked, confused as Kaito approached the tree then made a leap for one of the low hanging branches. The magician quickly pulled himself up into the branches, disappearing from Shinichi’s view. “ _ Kuroba Kaito, I am not a squirrel. _ ” Shinichi marched to the base of the tree, looking up into the canopy to try to spot his boyfriend. He was standing in the higher boughs of the maple, grinning down at him, eyes alight with mirth, the light sneaking through illuminated his face, and the warm colors around him only made Shinichi realize how startling beautiful the magician’s eyes were. If he wasn’t already smitten, hearing Kaito giggle, looking so ethereal, certainly solidified his love for the other.

“I’ll help you up,” Kaito said, laughter in his voice, “all you had to do was ask.” Kaito elegantly maneuvered his way to the lower branches, Shinichi mesmerized by the graceful movements. The smug look he gave Shinichi when he reached a low branch let the detective know his admiring looks hadn’t been lost on the magician. Shinichi was sure the blush he gave in return was the same color as the maple leaves.

Kaito had somehow managed to lead them up through the branches, and now they were seated up there, near the base of the tree, perched on two large branches high off the ground. All Shinichi could see was the red of the maple. Kaito admired his lover for a moment, much like how Shinichi had admired him just moments before. The detective look like he was in a trance, eyes staring out into the branches, the light making his face glow in its golden light. Kaito loved that look in Shinichi’s eyes, it was one of wonder and of innocence. It was a rare look on the detective’s face, it was hard when he was constantly surrounded by death and betrayal. His blue eyes shone like a clear autumn sky, his face was relaxed, not twisted in concentration. Don’t get him wrong, Kaito loved watching Shinichi solve a mystery, but sometimes, he needed to see Shinichi like this, to know that he was relaxing and enjoying what was around him.

Kaito pulled a picnic basket from where he had stowed it in the tree this morning, before Shinichi got up. He nudged the other with it, shaking him from his entranced state. “I’m not even going to ask,” Shinichi said, looking at the basket and rolling his eyes, but there was a soft smile on his lips.

They ate up there, in the trees, laughing and talking and taking and just enjoying the feeling of isolation. It was there own little world up there, and no one could interfere. Once they finished, Kaito began putting everything back in the basket, still smiling and chatting, while Shinichi gazed at him. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward, meeting Kaito’s lips as the other turned to look at him. The magician jumped slightly, caught off guard at the sudden kiss, but he quickly melted into it. It was small and chaste, but it carried Shinichi’s emotions clearly. Shinichi pulled back, embarrassed. Kaito only giggled at his love’s flustered face. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Nothing,” Shinichi answered bluntly, despite the blush still coloring his face. “I just love you.” Now it was Kaito who matched the maple leaves. It was rare, but Shinichi could fluster Kaito if he tried hard enough, and it was a treat every time. Kaito tried to form a sentence, but all of his words came out incoherent. Eventually, he gave up with a little whine, burying his face in his hands.”

“You aren’t allowed to do that, Shinichi. That has to be illegal.” Shinichi let out a laugh. He nudged Kaito’s foot to get his boyfriend to look at him.

“Let’s get home and watch that movie.” Kaito nodded in agreement, still too embarrassed to speak.

The movie ended up being fairly mediocre, but the two didn’t mind. They were pressed together on the couch, relishing in one another’s company, making jokes about the plot holes in the movie’s story and coming up with wild ideas that would improve the movie’s quality. It was looking like a cold, fall day. The trees were changing, the birds were leaving, and winter was fast approaching, but if the rest of autumn was like today, the pair was looking forward to it.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt of "winter" I chose some things that always reminds me of the season, power outages and a vinyl Christmas album.

   It was cold, incredibly cold, and snow had seemed to be falling from the sky for weeks. Shinichi had been pleasantly surprised that evening, his boyfriend had been at his door, the magician’s nose and cheeks bright red from the cold. Kaito had a drink tray in one hand and a bag from a cafe they both enjoy in the other. Turns out, the magician just had the sudden urge to visit the cafe with Shinichi but knew that there was no way he could get the detective to go out in that weather, so he had decided to bring the cafe to him. It was a sweet gesture, but Shinichi berated him for being so dumb as to go outside with so little layers on. Regardless, they had a nice, light dinner, until the power went out.

   Kaito was heartbroken, he had wanted to cuddle and watch terrible Christmas movies all night long. “Shinichi!” He complained, fumbling around in the now incredibly dark room, curse the shorter days, “My plans are ruined!”

   “Whatever,” Shinichi retorted, turning on his phone’s flashlight and rummaging around the kitchen. Kaito let out an aghast noise, horrified that his boyfriend was unaffected by his plight. Shinichi ignored him in favor of continuing his search.

   “My own boyfriend, neglecting me, in favor of looking around the kitchen for, what, a flashlight?” Kaito was curious now, his histrionics forgotten.

   “Nope,” Shinichi placed a candle on the counter, “candles.”

   “Candles.” Kaito seemed unamused, “You are foregoing the marvel of humanity harnessing the power of electricity for candles?”

   “Yep,” Shinichi replied cheerfully, placing more candles on the counter, “now are you going to help me light these or what?”

   “Of course, dear,” Kaito replied and, always one for magic, ignited the candles with a snap of his fingers. The warm glow filled the room as Shinichi shut off the artificial light from his phone, the heavy snowfall visible now that the harsh light was gone. It was magic in itself, casting an enchanting air about the room, as if they were a completely different universe, just the two of them and the candlelight.

   They carried several candles into Shinichi’s living room, the wood floors already growing cold with the lowering temperature. After setting down his candle, Kaito quickly moved to the couch, covering himself in one of Shinichi’s many blankets. As he burrowed himself into the soft fabric, he anticipated Shinichi joining him soon after, but he could still hear the detective rummaging about the room. “Shinichi!” he cried, his voice muffled from the blanket, “What are you doing now? It’s too cold!” Shinichi only laughed in response, and a clicking noise brought Kaito out from beneath the covers. Shinichi was bent in front of the fireplace, messing with something at the bottom of it. Shinichi leaned back, looking pleased, as a fire ignited within. His boyfriend turned back to him smugly.

   “Gas fireplace,” he said as an explanation, “You looked cold.” Kaito quickly migrated off the couch to sit in front of the fire.

   “Convenient.” Kaito revelled in the warmth, a pleased hum coming from his throat. Shinichi sat down next to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek as Kaito wrapped the blanket around him. They sat in silence for a while, relaxing in the warmth of the fire and each other. “I’m still bummed about the movies. I don’t suppose you have a gas powered tv, do you?”

   “No, you dork,” Shinichi laughed, “but I think I might have something.” Kaito made a distressed noise as Shinichi stood up.

   “I didn’t mean it, don’t leave Shinichi.” Kaito reached out a desperate hand toward his boyfriend, as if the detective was leaving into the blizzard, never to return. Shinichi rolled his eyes and made his way toward one of the built-in bookcases that lined the fireplace. He took down what looked like a small suitcase and something in a thin sleeve of cardboard. Kaito couldn’t quite see what the detective was doing, but it soon became clear.

   The telltale sound of a needle being placed on a vinyl record echoed in the quiet room. The familiar sound of a Christmas song filled Kaito’s ears, the quality of the vinyl giving it a nostalgic feel. “It’s not a movie,” Shinichi said, moving back to his blanket-covered boyfriend, “but it’s something.” The smile Shinichi gave him was soft and warm. The light from the fire gave him an ethereal look, as if he just stepped out of a painting. Before he could move to sit back down, Kaito stood up, so abruptly that Shinichi stumbled back a little. With a playful smirk, the magician gave a small bow and extended his hand toward his boyfriend.

   “Might I have this dance?” Kaito looked up at him, the firelight dancing in his eyes.

   “How could I possibly say no?” Shinichi replied, placing his hand onto Kaito’s. He straightened and wrapped a hand around to the small of Shinichi’s back, pulling him close. Shinichi was unfazed, smoothly placing his hand onto Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito kicked the blanket out of the way as he began to lead Shinichi around in a nonsensical pattern, only abiding to the tempo of the song, one with an upbeat tune. Shinichi said nothing about Kaito’s terrible choices, only giggled when he insisted on dipping and spinning Shinichi every sixth step or so.

   It went on for a while, the two occasionally switching positions, taking care not to bump into the furniture while staying near the fire, the farther edges of the room too cold to journey too. Kaito was leading again, and the songs had turn slower. They were barely moving now, Shinichi’s head resting on Kaito’s shoulder. The record turned back to the gentle crackling of needle on vinyl, causing Shinichi to make an annoyed little whine.

   “I’ll get it, love.” Kaito said, his voice a whisper, he guided Shinichi to where he was sat before, wrapped the blanket around him and planted a kiss on his temple. Kaito took the needle off the record and turned off the power. He grabbed more blankets and the pillows from the couch. When he was finished he managed to make a kind of makeshift bed on the floor; they certainly weren’t going to sleep in one of the cold bedrooms.

   Shinichi, who seemed to be on the verge of sleep, made no protest when Kaito pulled him down to rest on the “bed”. Kaito wrapped both of them in another blanket and took a moment to observe his boyfriend’s sleepy face. It was exceptionally adorable. “Goodnight, Kaito,” Shinichi yawned, his heavy eyelids finally falling closed, “I love you.”

   “I love you too,” Kaito smiled, placing a kiss on Shinichi’s forehead and keeping him close. Who knew that not having power could be so wonderful.


End file.
